


Symbolic

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Symbolic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Symbolic

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Symbolic

Title: Symbolic

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: N/A

Beta: Naomi (missfoxie)

Summary: "Mark me."

x

"Mark me," she whispers, voice raw and breath shaky. His face is buried in her neck.

"I can't," he mutters against her skin. "Well, not unless - you sure you want the whole fleet to know?"

"I don't give a frak who knows." Her fingers are tangled in his hair, and she pulls his head back gently to look into his eyes. _Always so blue._

There's a feral smile on her lips, and it only makes him want her more.

"Neither do I," he agrees, bending to bite and suck, through her moaning, to leave traces that will last.

_Mine._


End file.
